Of Canary Creams and Seekers
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry has quit the Quidditch team. But why? And why does Draco care? What will he do? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship!


Of Canary Creams and Seekers 

By Keikokin

H/D, D/S, R/HG, N/G, maybe more who knows? Fluffy, slight angst sprinkled with comic relief. If you like Ron, don't even read this, just kidding. He is my comic target in the beginning, so deal. Yes, he later becomes ok. And yes, I take huge liberties with timing. The first chapter is a warm up, more giggle to come, witches honor.

Chapter one: Seeker-less 

"We have a problem team, we need a new Seeker," announced Ron Weasley, team Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

"WHY?" bellowed the entire House team.

"Harry quit," stated Ron bluntly. Several team members staggered like a troll had just slapped them.

"WHAT" yelled the entire House team, who were starting to sound like a chorus, realizing with horror that they were now - **so** dead.

"Yeah, so any suggestions?" Ron said looking very upset indeed.

"Forfeit the season," said Angelina.

"Take extra Potions classes?' said Katie Bell.

"But, why did Harry quit?" asked Fred and George together.

"Look, I don't know. But, we've all seen he hasn't been himself lately. For crying out loud, we got flattened by Hufflepuff!" Ron said turning red with anger.

"Ok, ok, so let's start to put some names together," said Ron reluctantly.

"Hey, Draco did you hear about Potter?" said Blaise that afternoon.

"What?" asked Malfoy, evenly.

"He quit his House Team," Blaise said.

Draco jumped up from his favorite leather couch.

"WHAT? WHY? Bloody hell, why did he have to go and do that?"

"Gee, we thought you'd be happy. We'll beat Gryffindor for sure." Crabbe and Goyle looked confused.

"Are you joking? He's the only decent competition I have out there. Tail him, eavesdrop, do whatever you have to do, but we need to find out what his problem is! I want him back on that broom stick before we play Gryffindor!" Malfoy snapped out in a fury.

The trio of Slytherins sulked out.

Draco paced the Slytherin Common Room. This made no sense at all. Potter loved Quidditch. Why would he quit the team? Why did the Gryffindors let him? Granted the Hufflepuff House team had steamrolled them in the last match, but that was no reason to allow your best player to quit.

Draco gave up and went to go talk to the Weasley twins, the only ones in Gryffindor he could get along with. The twins were so sly and cunning they were like Slytherins, really. He found them sneaking out of one of the many secret passageways in the school.

"What the hell is this about Potter quitting the Quidditch team? Do you have any idea why he did it?" Malfoy asked sounding irritated.

"Don't know why, do you Fred?" George asked looking at his twin brother.

"No, George, but he has been very moody lately," said Fred crossing his arms thoughtfully.

"Too true Fred." George nodded his head.

"Seems very sad around little Ronniekins & Hermione, and Dean & Seamus, and Neville & Ginny." George added the afterthought.

"And Ron said he's been out late a lot, too Fred," said George wiggling a finger in a 'tsk tsk' gesture.

"Do you two have any idea where Potter is going?" Malfoy asked in frustration.

"No. But, why do you care anyway, Draco?" asked George.

"I want a real game against Gryffindor, and that is not going to happen with a substitute Seeker. Hell, I might as well quit myself. And why doesn't Gryffindor seem to care that it lost its best player?"

The twins shrugged in unison.

Draco threw up his arms in disgust and strode quickly away.

"Fred, you don't suppose the one little Seeker likes the other little Seeker, do you?" asked George slowly.

The two twins looked at each other. Then they shook their heads.

"Nah!" said Fred.

"But it could be," said George and they walked away deep in thought.

Draco was soon pacing in the Slytherin Common Room again. Potter was upset at seeing his friends matched up? So upset he quit the team? It didn't add up. He needed more information.

Later that night, Harry Potter didn't notice he was being followed on his late walk. He walked deep into the Forbidden Forest, until he came to a moonlit clearing. He sat on the rim of the well, and tossed something in. Then he curled up on the side of the well, and appeared to be crying. When he finished, he walked very slowly and sadly back to the school. A dark shadow moved over to the well and saw a small plaque barely visible in the moonlight.

"_Unrequited lovers you know what to do._

_Drop in a galleon or two._

_For this is indeed a magical well,_

_And will bring your true love to thee with its spell."_

There was a slight gasp and then the shadowy form retreated back to the castle.

"WHAT?" Draco bellowed for the second time that day. "He quit the team because he's in love? Oh great! How the hell do we figure out who it is?"

There was a general shaking of heads and shrugging of shoulders around the Common room.

"We could threaten everyone in the school." Crabbe suggested.

"We could get some truth serum?" Goyle suggested.

Draco paced. Then he stopped and when the others saw the look on his face they all took a step back in fear. A sinister, cold, calculating look had spread across Draco's face.

"I have an idea."

Chapter 2: Malfoy gets a migraine 

The next morning in the Great Hall everyone was a buzz with the news of Potter quitting the Gryffindor House team. And Professor McGonagall was white lipped in anger. But Harry Potter sat oblivious to it all. He wasn't even watching as the Owl Post arrived. But the blond Slytherin, who was watching him carefully, saw the Snowy White Owl, Hedwig land in front of Harry. She nipped at Harry to get his attention. Harry removed the scroll from Hedwigs leg. She seemed to notice how sad he was and flew up to Harry's shoulder, rubbing her head against her owner. He smiled a bit and gave her some toast. Then he opened his letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I wish you hadn't quit the House team. I always watched you play. You were the best player on the team. I know how much you love to play. I saw you the first time you flew, and saw the joy in your face. You really are a natural, and beautiful to watch._

_Please reconsider about the team _

_At least I can see you in class and at meals. _

There was no signature. He looked up at his House Mates, but no one seemed to have noticed. He figured it was a joke and marched over to the Weasley twins.

"Look guys, its nice you want me to stay on as Seeker. But I already quit, you don't have to send me letters."

"Oi, what are you on about Harry?" asked Fred.

But George had ripped the letter from Harry's hand and read it. His eyes went wide. Fred snatched the letter from George and read it. Fred didn't notice as Ron then took it from his hands. Harry had to chase the letter all around the table before he retrieved it.

Harry was too busy to notice the twins. Fred and George sat slack jawed after reading the letter. Then they both turned very slowly to look at Draco Malfoy. Malfoy winked at them, and tucked into his breakfast. The twins slowly turned back to each other, absolutely gob smacked. Later, they ran into Draco who told them of what he had found, and his plan. The twins decided to keep an eye on things.

The whole of Gryffindor was in an uproar over Harry's letter. Many believed he had a secret admirer. Some believed it was one of the Gryffindors, just trying to get him back on the team. Ron was just crossing his fingers that Harry would change his mind. And the twins were in a daze. Harry just smiled and tucked into his robes. Then he began to eat his breakfast quickly before going to class.

Across the way, Draco Malfoy watched, pleased with the response. And the Slytherins were watching Malfoy, hoping he was pleased. They still hadn't forgotten the look on his face the other night.

Harry spent his day answering questions about his letter. He was getting embarrassed about it all. But, by the end of the day he was in a much better mood than he'd been for a long time.

The next morning Harry was surprised to see Hedwig flutter down beside him again. The Gryffindor table broke out in excited whispers and the twins sat wide-eyed watching Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was looking very pleased with himself.

Harry relieved Hedwig of the scroll, and patted her affectionately on the head. She hooted softly and flew off. Harry nervously opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

You looked much better yesterday. Does this mean you will join the team again? I hope so. I know you've been upset of late.

I was glad that you didn't go on your walk last night. Someone as handsome as you shouldn't be crying, much less alone.

I'm looking forward to seeing you in class again.

Once again there was no signature. But Harry didn't care too much. It was nice to know someone had cared. It was nice to know someone didn't like to see him cry, although it was a bit disconcerting that someone had followed him to the well. But, then again, maybe the well was working its spell.

Harry smiled and began to eat, which was hard to do since the Gryffindors were pestering him about the new letter. Finally the twins walked down to where he sat, tackled him to the floor and took the letter from him. And once again, they stared at each other in disbelief, not noticing that Ron had once again grabbed the letter from them. Harry got up from the floor very disgruntled, and sat down. He figured he'd get the letter back eventually. But this time the letter also made its way around the Ravenclaw table, before a first year kindly returned it.

Classes seemed much better to Harry's way of thinking, except now there were Gryffindors and Ravenclaw students asking Harry about his letters. And now Harry had begun to wonder about who was sending them as well. Harry knew he needed to get away from everyone and decided that after class he would go flying.

Draco Malfoy was watching Harry take to the air. He saw the smile on Harry's face, and saw how the rush of wind was blowing Harry's hair off his forehead. Draco smiled. He went to the broom shed and retrieved his own broom. He flew up to Harry.

"Hey, I thought you grounded yourself." Malfoy said to Potter.

"I needed to get away from everyone."

"Should I leave you at it, or are you up for a little practice?"

"Do you have a snitch?"

"Yes." And Draco held up his own personal snitch, and then released it.

Harry and Draco flew all over the pitch. After Harry caught the snitch twice, and Draco once, they put the Snitch away. And just flew around the pitch racing each other.

"Do you see what I see, George?"

"Yes, indeed. Our boy is back on his broom. It looks like Draco's letters have done the trick."

"And do you know - I think you might be right, George."

"Yes. I see it too. The one Seeker does fancy the other Seeker. Do you think they know yet?"

"Nah." They shook their heads and walked away.

The Draco and Harry raced until it was dark, and time for dinner. Draco elegantly dismounted his broom and put it away, he waved goodbye and left.

If he had turned around he would have seen a very dreamy, glazed look on Harry's face. Harry was so happy; he couldn't stop smiling. He had just spent all afternoon with Draco Malfoy and they hadn't fought once. He just barely remembered to put his broom away before heading in himself.

Ron saw his brothers walk in the Great Hall first, smiling and whispering to each other. He knew that meant trouble. Harry walked in and sat down next to the twins and began eating straight away. He seemed to be starving. Ron noticed he was flush, and hoped it meant Harry had been out flying.

"So Harry, were you out on your broom?" asked Fred with a smirk.

Harry just nodded, not taking a breath from his food.

"Anyone bother you out there?" asked George smiling broadly.

Harry shook his head no, but his cheeks were blushing.

The twins looked at each other and nodded, sagely. It was definite then, the one Seeker liked the other. But did the Slytherin like the Gryffindor?

After dinner, Malfoy headed up to the library to get some homework done. He was intercepted on the way. The two twins grabbed him by an arm each and carried him out of the main corridor, to a deserted classroom.

"Well, congratulations Draco, we saw Harry went flying today," said George.

"Those are some class act letters, Draco. How many Slytherins is it taking to write them?" teased Fred.

"Please. I am writing those letters," said Draco looking pleased.

"Hmm, and how do you think Harry's going to react when he finds out you are only doing this to get him to join the House team?" asked George.

While Draco was thinking, the twins began to circle him.

"Well, once he joins the team I'll just stop the letters, so he'll never know," said Draco with an air of confidence.

"Hmm, and have you figured out yet who it was that Harry was in love with at the start?" asked Fred while still circling.

"And what happens if Harry falls for who is writing the letters?" asked George as he followed Fred around in a circle.

Draco felt very confused with the twins circling him like a pair of red headed sharks. He suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall by the pair.

"And what happens if Harry gets hurt, Fred?"

"Well, he might wind up worse off then before George."

"Quite right, Fred."

The twins nodded to each other and left Draco alone. Draco just stood against the wall. He had quite a bit to think about.

Was it a good idea to continue the letters? But Harry hadn't joined the House team again, yet. And who was it that Harry was in love with? Draco didn't know what to do.

And worse yet, he was suddenly very unhappy. And he had a bad idea, why. He didn't know when it happened but he knew that he cared about Harry.

It had been really nice flying with Harry, too.

And when did he start thinking of the Gryffindor as Harry, instead of Potter? And why didn't he get help from the Slytherins to write the letters?

Because he meant every word of what he had said in them.

Draco sank down the wall. He felt his heart sink with his body. He was in love with Harry. And Harry was in love with someone, too. This thought made him feel sick.

But how could Harry ever feel the same way about him. How could he forgive him for years of hell? He moaned and put his head into his hands. He could feel a whopper of a headache coming.

Chapter 3: Ron needs a therapist 

The next morning Harry was nervously anticipating the mail. He enjoyed getting his letters, but after yesterday with Draco, he realized they had a chance. Harry didn't want to give up on Draco. Over his cup of pumpkin juice, he looked over at Draco. Draco looked rough this morning, like he had barely slept. Harry put his cup down and looked with concern at Draco. He hadn't even realized he had stood up when he found himself in front of Draco.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked, not even noticing the strange looks he was receiving.

"Draco, I asked if you were okay?"

Draco looked up, and was pleasantly surprised, to see Harry standing there. He just smiled at Harry a second, not even aware that he was smiling.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Harry."

"You sure? It looks like you barely slept."

"Well, maybe I'm catching what you had."

Harry grinned broadly at the innuendo.

"I didn't know I was contagious."

"Apparently, you are."

Harry and Draco just smiled at each other for a minute, blissfully unaware that all talk, movement and noise had stopped in the Great Hall. Everyone was watching Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy having a nice, civil, little chat. Somewhere a flock of pigs were sure to be flying over Norway.

"I'll let you know when I find out what the cure is, Draco."

"I think I may have this for the rest of my life, Harry."

"I guess we are both doomed, Draco."

"Seems that way, Harry."

"See you in class?"

"Yeah, see you then."

It was at that moment that Draco and Harry noticed the absolute silence in the hall, and that everyone in the hall was staring at them like they had grown two heads, each. They both froze, petrified.

The Headmaster broke the silence when his chair scrapped the floor as he stood.

He looked amused at the whole scene. Then he cleared his throat.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter we take it," and he gestured with a sweeping arm over the Great Hall, "that you two have FINALLY stopped fighting?"

He glanced over his glasses at the pair, and Draco and Harry nodded mutely.

"Wonderful. We were quite bored with the fighting, weren't we?" and the Professor looked over the students.

Some of the students began to giggle.

"Well, since it seems that the walls between the Houses have broken down, I believe we shall change the rules regarding House seats. During informal school meals you may all sit where you wish. However, during formal feasts, you will sit with your house. But no one may sit in my chair as I am rather fond of it."

Laughter rang though the hall, and a great shifting of seats took place. Harry could feel himself breathe again. He was about to walk back to his seat, when Draco spoke again.

"Harry, why don't you sit down? I think it would be bad form to go back to your house table now, don't you?" Draco smirked.

"I guess I did kind of set an example, didn't I?" Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Kind of." Draco snickered.

Draco moved over so Harry could sit next to him. Harry nodded and went over to sit by Draco. Draco and Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George had their arms around Ron whose mouth was hanging wide open. George took his hand and closed Ron's mouth for him, but not before he popped something into his mouth. After all, it had become a running joke to pull something on Ron each time he keeled over. Hermione and most of the Gryffindors that were still at the table were smiling or laughing heartily.

Harry and Draco ate their food while they discussed Quidditch. After they ate they got up to leave, still talking. Draco was very happy to hear Harry say he was going to ask for his old position of Seeker back. He was so happy he didn't realize that he had smacked Harry on the back and left his hand there. But Pansy Parkinson did, just before she passed out into the arms of Blaise who was laughing so hard he was crying. Blaise had noticed that Ron had turned into a canary.

Draco walked Harry half way to his class when he stopped the Gryffindor.

"Harry, I have to tell you something and I hope you aren't too mad."

"What?"

"I wrote those letters. I just wanted to get you back on the team at first."

"At first?"

"Yeah, then, well I meant them."

Harry smiled and hugged Draco hard. He whispered into Draco's ear, "Thank you." Then he released Draco, turned to head to class, then turned back smiled and waved. Draco couldn't move. Harry wasn't mad. Harry had hugged him. It felt really, damn, good. He had Harry in his arms. Draco suddenly felt two arms drag him off towards his class.

"C'mon lover boy, you're blocking the hall," teased Fred in Draco's right ear.

"But, I told him, and he wasn't mad, he thanked me, and hugged me," Draco said softly in amazement.

"Oi, Fred, was I right or was I right? C'mon Draco back to planet Earth."

Draco just nodded as Fred and George left him in front of his class. He was smiling from ear-to-ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Draco + Harry 

Harry sat happily next to Ron in class. Ron was picking small yellow feathers off his cloak.

"Hey Ron, can I be Seeker again?"

Ron just nodded, still in shock from this morning. Plus, he had a strong desire for some suet.

'YES!" Harry yelled and punched the air.

"Huh, what are you yelling for?" asked Ron who was just coming out of his stupor.

"You said I could be back on the team."

"Huh, I did, oh, yeah sure you can be Seeker, and we didn't get to even hold tryouts."

"Cool." Harry was smiling happily.

"Hey Harry," said Dean Thomas from the other side of Ron.

"Yeah Dean?" asked the still smiling Seeker.

"You should ask Malfoy out, so you two, and Seamus and I can double date."

Ron passed out. Seamus shoved a candy into his mouth.

Seamus and Harry dragged Ron back up to the bench, smacking him a few times, to make him come around. Ron still had a wild look on his face, like Voldemort had just done the can-can for him.

"You and Seamus are dating; I had wondered about that." Harry said.

Ron turned to look at Dean like antennae had just sprouted from his head. Ron hadn't been able to see his own antennae, because there wasn't a mirror hanging about.

"Oh, yeah we've been dating for almost a year now. So are you going to ask Malfoy out?" Dean asked trying not to snicker at Ron's new high profile antennae.

Ron looked at Harry now, like he was sure Harry was about to sprout a new head. Of course, Ron's second head had only just begun to grow.

"Um, I hadn't thought about it. I mean we just started talking, and how did you know that I was –bi-", Harry whispered the last bit, and trying hard not to laugh at Ron.

Ron seemed to have developed a twitch in his right eye. It might have been the conversation or the whiskers he was growing.

"And, um, if you don't mind me asking have –have you, um…" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah. It's wonderful. It's totally different than with girls," said Dean.

Ron's twitch seemed to be getting worse.

"Well, I, uh, never you know - with a guy," whispered Harry turning pink.

Ron seemed to calm a down a great deal upon hearing this, and his whiskers had turned a brilliant blue.

"We can show you if you want," Dean replied eagerly.

Ron fainted again. This time it was Harry who popped a candy in his mouth. Soon a miniature part butterfly and part kitty cat was making its way around the classroom; Ron was now roughly the size of a mouse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco felt a small pop in his lap and looked down to see a note there. He looked around, and Blaise gave a small nod of his head.

_You and Potter going out now?_

Draco sent the note back and Blaise read it.

_I haven't even asked yet Blaise. We only started talking the other day._

Blaise sent the note back.

_But, you're going to right? _

Draco sent it back.

_What's the big rush Blaise?_

Blaise shook his head and sent it back.

_Every gay guy in school is going to be after him, once word get around about who was writing those letters. It's not going to take people long to figure it out now. The House honor is on the line._

Draco shook his head in understanding, and began to take notes again. With his right hand, he idly played with his class ring, smiling.

By the time class had ended, Ron was able to walk and almost talk, again. He still had a slight twitch, but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. He was very glad to see Hermione, and finally stopped twitching when he gave her a kiss.

Dean, Seamus and Harry were in a tight little knot talking together on the way to Herbology. Harry had passed on the show and tell idea, but he was getting an earful on the way to the next class. He was so entranced by what he was hearing that he didn't know Draco was there, until he felt a weight settle around his shoulders.

Dean and Seamus smiled at each other, then left Draco and Harry just outside the school doors.

Draco smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back.

"Can we talk a minute Harry?" asked Draco looking suddenly nervous.

"Sure Draco, but we don't have too long before class." Harry said, looking over at the students walking toward the greenhouses.

Draco led Harry over to a nearby tree out of the main flow of traffic.

"Harry, I need to ask you something. I know it's rather soon, but …"

"C'mon Draco just ask I'm not going to bite you."

"Would you like to be a couple?" Draco blurted out nervously.

He was rewarded with an armful of Gryffindor, as Harry had just given him another big hug. Harry went to pull away, and Draco held him tight, and whispered in his ear," Is that a yes?" Harry nodded his head. "Yes."

"Whew, okay, great - so would you wear this, Harry?"

Draco did a fast spell, and handed something to Harry. Harry looked down in his hand and saw Draco's Slytherin House ring on a silver serpentine chain. Harry just nodded, and Draco slipped it over his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry turned bright red.

Draco turned to go to the greenhouses, when Harry stopped him and slipped a silver chain over his neck, with his Gryffindor class ring on it. Smiling, they both tucked the necklaces under their shirts, and ran to class, arriving just in time.

Draco went over to stand by Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, while Harry stood by Dean and Seamus. As soon as Professor Sprout gave out directions, Dean and Seamus dragged Harry off to a far corner. None of them thought that Ron could take much more excitement for the day.

"Well, did he ask?" Seamus asked excitedly.

"Yeah, did he?" asked Dean with just as much enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Harry could feel himself going beet red.

"AND?" they chorused.

Harry pulled out the necklace with Draco's class ring on it. There was a loud thump behind him as Ron had fainted again. This time Dean shoved a candy into his mouth. Soon a rather large, purple tongue was growing out of Ron's mouth, and slithering across the floor.

Hermione giggled, and tried to get her mind out of the gutter.

Madame Sprout rolled her eyes, "Just leave him there," said the Professor.

Hermione came closer to Harry. Upon seeing the necklace and ring, gave Harry a big hug. As part of her mind was still in the gutter, she wondered if she could take some pictures down the line, and sell them to the other students.

The Slytherins watched the scene from the other side of the Greenhouse, and Blaise patted Draco on the back, proudly. Draco nodded and walked over to Harry who was struggling to transplant a large, writhing plant.

Harry felt arms go around him, and knew it was Draco. Draco braced himself around Harry, grabbing the plant on either side of Harry's arms.

"Let me give you a hand there."

Between the two of them, they transplanted the monster of a plant.

"Thanks Draco."

"Anytime Harry," and Draco kissed Harry on the cheek before heading back to his friends

He had to side step Madame Sprout on the way, as she was now passed out on the floor next to Ron.

Harry had turned bright red again. Dean, Seamus and Hermione giggled, and the Slytherins cracked up completely. Harry looked over at Draco who winked at him, and Harry shook his head.

Everyone finished up what they needed to do for class, and then left a little early since the Professor was still out cold. Neville put a Canary cream into her mouth, giggling the entire time.

Chapter 5: Stolen kisses 

Draco was waiting for Harry outside the Greenhouse. He put his arm around Harry's shoulder again, and began to walk Harry toward the school.

"So Harry, do you have Quidditch practice tonight?"

"Yeah, actually."

Draco grabbed Harry and swung him around in a circle. "YES!" He shouted happily. Harry chuckled at the bigger Slytherins antics. Then Draco furrowed his forehead.

"SHITE" he drawled.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"I just realized that means no date tonight."

"Hmmm," and Draco looked at Harry in a very suspicious manner.

"Draco?" Harry gulped and moved backwards.

Draco lunged at Harry, who screamed and ran for it. Draco tore after Harry laughing the entire way. He finally tackled the Gryffindor landing on top of him, just as he had made it around a corner of the building.

They were gasping and laughing at the same time.

"What was that look for Draco?" Harry sputtered out.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

Draco leaned over, and pulled Harry into his lap, smiling. He removed Harry's glasses and lost himself in the perfect dark green eyes. He softly kissed Harry, so tenderly that Harry barely felt it across his lips. But he was sure his heart had just exploded at the pleasure derived from that little kiss.

Draco's eyes had gone to a very dark stormy gray and then he pulled Harry into a kiss so passionate, Harry saw stars. Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's. The Gryffindor could hear Draco's ragged breathing.

"I don't think I can trust myself for very long like this Harry. We need some serious time together, so I can have a real snogging session with you."

"Tomorrow night, say at 8 right here?" Harry whispered.

"Make it 7." Draco whispered before he pulled Harry into another passionate kiss. Draco slowly eased apart Harry's lips and tasted his tongue, in a slow languid manner, which made a slight moan escape from Harry.

"DAMN! OK! Get up Harry, right now - before I'm sporting a trouser monster all day."

Harry got up a little too quickly and staggered; still slightly dazed from the best kisses he had ever received in his life.

Draco pulled himself up gracefully, and brushed himself off. He smiled as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder, and led him back up to the school.

Neither noticed the ton tongue taffy trail that Ron had left on his way back to the castle.

When Ron returned to the school his twin brothers greeted him. They began to laugh hysterically at Ron's tongue.

"Finite Incantatum!" said Fred, still chuckling.

"Ugh," grunted Ron, unable to talk yet, but tasting grass and mud in his mouth.

"Listen up, Ron. We owe Draco Malfoy big time so you are going to be very nice to him and Harry."

"Wha…," grunted Ron, desperately looking for a piece of gum.

"What Fred means, is that it is because of Draco that Harry rejoined the team!"

"What George is getting at, is the fact that Draco wrote all those letters to Harry to cheer him up and get him flying again."

"Why?" Ron managed to say.

"Harry has been moping around here because he was in love with Malfoy, and couldn't handle going against him in Quidditch!" said George.

"And you call yourself his best friend! Harry didn't want to tell you because he didn't want to upset you. He's been fighting all these years with Malfoy because of you. He was willing to throw his dreams away because of you," said Fred.

"If you care at all about Harry, the way he cared about your feelings, you would find someway to patch things up with Malfoy and be happy for Harry, you great git," said George

"Malfoy fell in love with Harry, and meant everything he said in those letters. We've been friends with Draco for ages, he's bloody great bloke, once you get past that wall of his."

"Mind you, that wall would do Pink Floyd proud."

"Too true, dear brother."

They both punched Ron in an arm, and walked away, letting Ron think about what they said to him.

When Harry and Draco entered the castle, they ran into Hagrid, literally.

"Oh, hi Hagrid," said Harry cheerfully.

Draco decided it might not be a good idea to say anything right away.

"Er, hello. So how come you two decided to be friendly-like? Is there something going on you care to tell me?"

The two Seekers looked at each other, smiled and pulled out their chains, with the school rings on them. Hagrid looked at the necklaces, noticing the school rings, and then looked at their beaming faces, and Draco's arm around Harry's shoulder. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and began to fall back as Harry yelled, "TIMBER!"

When Hagrid hit the floor, several students screamed, and many suits of armor and pictures fell down. Draco and Harry almost fell over laughing. Harry was clutching his sides, as he handed Draco two canary creams, shaking his head, and falling to the floor. At this Draco, fell on one knee in hysterics, and put the two Canary Creams in Hagrid's mouth.

They pulled themselves together and took off running down the hall, their joined laughter echoing off the walls.

With a giant "POOF," sound Hagrid became the largest canary ever known in recorded history. Professor Flitwick was the first to find this extraordinary creature. He magically caged it, and levitated it to his classroom, and sent for Colin Creevey to take a picture of it. They went together to send the photos off to the Daily Prophet.

Hours later a very confused Mrs. Norris found Hagrid in the cage, and Filch reluctantly freed him.

Harry and Draco arrived Transfigurations early and out of breath. They had just enough time to smarten up their appearances before Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I would like to take this opportunity to speak to you. I just spoke with Madame Sprout who had the most interesting tale to relate. She seems to be under the impression that you two are currently involved in a romantic relationship. Is this true?"

They both smiled and said, "Yes Professor."

They were rather startled by her reaction. Professor Minerva McGonagall transformed into her Animagus form of a cat, and bounded around the room, racing around excitedly. At last she jumped onto her desk and transformed back into human form. She jumped down and clapped her hands.

"OH, ho, ho, ho! That's truly wonderful gentlemen, but if I may be so forward to ask who asked who?" she asked with glee.

"Draco asked me Professor."

"OH BOTHER! But when Potter, when?"

"Today before Herbology Professor," said Draco looking just as perplexed as Harry felt.

"OH! So you only had one class before this happened?"

They both nodded, in total bewilderment as to what was going on with the Professor. Evidently, her severely, tight, hair bun had been wound a bit too tightly that morning.

"OH, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Albus owes me 100 galleons! HA! But, really Mr. Potter could you not have asked Mr. Malfoy first? I will have to pay 50 galleons of that to Severus!"

But she still seemed quite pleased. She laughed, winked, and went to her desk as students began to fill the room.

Draco and Harry just stood there. Then they turned to look at each other.

"The teachers bet on us getting together?" asked Harry.

"Certainly looks that way." Draco replied.

"Well, at least Snape should be happy," Harry, said as an afterthought.

"Yes, he loves getting one over on McGonagall," said Draco with a smirk.

Harry just nodded, and they smiled at Professor McGonagall who beamed at them, and motioned for them to take their seats.

"Attention class, attention. In honor of this mornings event in the Great Hall, the Headmaster said that you may sit with whomever you wish in my class – as long as there is no fighting."

She smiled, nodded and waved her hands about to show them that they should do so now if they so desired.

Ron went and sat down by Hermione, Dean sat by Seamus anyway so he didn't move, but Draco came and sat down next to Harry.

"Good, good. Today will discuss animal mates in regards to Transfiguration."

They spent the rest of the class taking rather complicated notes. Then they were given their homework, of researching life long animal mates and were dismissed for lunch.

Draco was rather surprised when Ron came over to him at the end of class.

"I'd like to speak with you."

Harry stopped, but Draco motioned for him to wait outside.

"Go ahead," Draco said folding his arms across his chest.

"I heard what you did," Ron put his hands in his pockets.

"Your brothers, I take it." Draco scowled.

'Yes."

"I must admit I was surprised you let him quit."

"I didn't know what was going on with him."

"Did you ask?" Draco raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, he wouldn't tell me," Ron admitted.

"He didn't want to upset you."

'Yeah, well that's how Harry is."

"I know," and Draco smiled.

"So you two are really, um?"

"Yes, we are." Draco smiled even more.

"Well, then for Harry?" and Ron put his hand out for Draco to shake.

"For Harry." And Draco shook Ron's hand.

"So how are you and my brothers friends?" Ron asked.

"Didn't they ever tell you about how I helped them send a toilet seat to the Daily Prophet?" Ron started to laugh and he was still laughing as he exited the room.

Harry was wondering if Draco had hexed Ron.

"It's okay Harry," said Draco putting his arm around Harry's shoulder again.

Harry sighed.

"Alright Ron?"

"Fine mate." And Ron walked off still chuckling.

"Whew, I thought you hexed him!" Harry told Draco.

"No, but Fred and George had a talk with him. I'll have to thank them."

Harry smiled and Draco smiled back at him. Then Harry led Draco back into the Transfigurations class, where Draco was pleasantly surprised to be on the receiving end of a very passionate kiss. Neither of them noticed a cat discretely slinking out of the room, swishing her long tail happily, and purring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: A crowd of canaries

"Thank you," Harry said after they had left the Transfiguration class.

"What for?" asked Draco holding Harry a little tighter after their recent kissing session.

"For working things out between you and Ron," said Harry.

"Oh, that. Your welcome," said Draco. "Um, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I walk you to practice tonight, or pick you up maybe?"

"Both?"

"Wicked." Draco kissed Harry on the cheek before they entered the Great Hall, and went their separate ways.

"Hey Draco, how come Potter's not sitting with us? Did you break up already?" Blaise asked as soon as Draco sat down.

Draco shook his head, "No, I didn't think you'd want him over here again."

"Well, I think you'd better sit over there then, don't you?" and Blaise pointed in Harry's direction.

There seemed to a throng of guys hanging all over HIS Harry. Before Draco knew what he was doing he was storming in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Uh, no, thanks guys. I'm already seeing someone, really."

Harry was saying this repeatedly, while looking desperately in Draco's direction. Harry's claustrophobia from years of living in a cupboard was starting to give him a bit of a panic attack. But Draco was talking to Blaise and hadn't noticed that a crowd of guys had appeared the second Harry sat down, and they all wanted to go out with him.

And worse yet no one was listening to Harry. So Fred, George and Ron were all trying to break up the crowd, when Hermione said, "UH OH!" She had spotted the Slytherin of Harry's affections headed their way in breakneck, don't fuck with me, walk.

Draco pulled off the first one, and the next and the next, until he reached Harry. He grabbed Harry, and snarled, "MINE," at all of Harry's admirers, and then kissed him in front of the whole hall. "UNDERSTOOD?" Draco snarled out again. There was a general nodding of heads, and all present scattered.

Harry hugged Draco in relief. He was shaking slightly from all the unwanted attention. Meanwhile, Draco was looking over his head, and flaring his nostrils at anyone who looked their way.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Draco with concern in his voice.

Harry nodded.

"Good job Draco, I think the little blighters will stay away from him now!" said George. Fred nodded. Ron still looked like he wanted to kill somebody, and Hermione was looking at Harry.

"Harry you want to sit with me, again?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at the others, who all looked relieved that Harry would be in protective Slytherin custody. Harry nodded. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder and began to walk over to the Slytherin table. He put a finger into Harry's collar and yanked on the chain. Harry got the idea, and pulled the necklace out with Draco's ring on it.

"I think you better start wearing that out all the time. I don't think the Headmaster will mind if it is stops Harry hunting."

Harry smiled but shivered. It really had freaked him out. Harry had just sat down at the Slytherin table when Snape suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as he was given to do.

"Mr. Potter, I commend you on having the sense to accept Draco's ring. It should afford you some protection. Draco, I commend you on your territorial display toward your," Snape flinched," boyfriend, but try to keep kissing to a minimum where people must eat. See you in class."

And Snape was gone. Harry was shaking.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked Draco.

"I think he just complimented both of us. The money he won off McGonagall must have gone to his head." Draco snickered.

At this the whole Slytherin table started to laugh.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you earlier, Blaise. I won't make that mistake again." Draco said nodding toward his friend.

Suddenly all around the Great Hall, there was a flurry of commotion as about 20 little canaries began to flit about.

Draco turned to Harry, who looked sheepishly at him.

"Harry did you …"

"Well, I had to do something until you rescued me, so every time one of them asked me out, I gave them a Canary Cream."

Now the Slytherins roared with laughter.

Chapter 7: On being Frigid

----------------------

The rest of lunch was fairly uneventful, and Harry began to feel at ease with most of the Slytherins. He really liked Blaise, and could see why he was Draco's best friend. He seemed to know a little about everything.

After lunch, Draco walked Harry down to Potions. They arrived early and started to set up their books and such for class.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Try not to fight with Professor Snape."

Harry was rather surprised at this request, but nodded. No one else was in the class yet, so Draco came over and sat next to Harry.

'He's a friend of the family, and my head of house."

"I understand."

Draco gave Harry a soft gentle kiss as thanks, and then went to sit in his assigned spot as the class began to fill. The Gryffindors were all very happy with Harry, and were talking happily about his suitors changing to canaries. Ron gave Harry a whole bag of new candy that had a note attached. It was from the twins.

_These are a whole new lot we've been dying to try, make sure to give some to lover boy, too._

_See you F & G_

Harry smiled and tucked it into his bag just before Snape entered. As he did, the class became still and quiet.

"I believe in the light of today's events in the Great Hall."

He looked pointedly at Harry and Draco.

"We shall make a repelling potion. It will make any one you do not wish to come near you - stay away until the potion wears off. The ingredients are on the board. The best potion at the end of class, will be given to Mr. Potter, who seems to be having a problem with too many members in his fan club."

They all went to work, and Harry felt very embarrassed throughout the entire affair. But he felt very proud when Snape announced he would be drinking the potion Draco had made. Hermione was slightly put out, but okay with it.

Harry walked over to Draco to drink it. Draco shook his head to signal it was ok.

It was odd when Harry drank the potion. He felt cold all over and on the inside. His classmates and teacher watched as he shivered, then a brilliant blue light seemed to pour out of his eyes, ears, and mouth, like liquid ice. Then the light ran down the chain to Draco's class ring, and swirled around it until it disappeared with a faint sound like a bell being rung. Harry felt faint, his knees were shaking; he gasped and could feel himself falling to the floor. But Draco caught him, just in time. He pulled Harry back up and sat him in his chair. Harry was still shaking. Draco was pulling off his cloak to put it over Harry.

"The after effects of the potion are exactly as they should be. I am sure you have heard the expression of someone being 'frigid'? Mr. Potter is now a walking Popsicle, if anyone comes near him he doesn't wish to be near him will receive a blast of icy air. His normal body temperature should even out in the next few minutes. The potion will wear off before the end of classes today."

The class was dismissed. Soon only Harry, Draco and Professor Snape remained. Snape raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"Still cold Mr. Potter?"

"Y-y-esss Professor."

"It has been known, Mr. Malfoy that if the person who receives the potion is inordinately fond of another person, such a person might assist in quickening the return to normal body temperature."

Then the Professor swept from the room.

"W-w-what d-d-id he m-m-ean?" Harry asked through chattering teeth.

Draco smiled.

"This."

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry. It was a passionate kiss, filled with lust, desire and yearning. Harry felt like he was on fire. When Draco pulled away, Harry smiled dazed.

"Wow."

"Still cold Harry?" asked Draco while blowing icy smoke rings in the air.

"No."

"Better make sure."

Harry put his arms around Draco, pulling him in tight and kissed Draco with the same passion, lust, desire and yearning, as Draco had kissed him. When Harry pulled away, Draco looked dazed.

"Whoa."

Harry winked and gave Draco his cloak back. Draco and Harry walked as far as they could together before parting for their last class. Several guys who, having not learned their lesson yet, had tried to ask him out despite Draco's warning and being turned to canaries - stopped Harry, on his way to class.

Soon there was a rather large collection of ice sculptures littering the hallways.

Posted 3/2/04

Chapter 8: The Spirit Board

--------------------------

Harry was one of the last to climb the ladder for Divination class. He really thought it was a waste of time, so he never hurried to get to this class.

Professor Trelawney was using a Spirit board for class today. She explained it and then several were handed out to groups of students. Ron and Harry were split up for laughing to loudly and Harry was paired with Seamus and Dean instead. Harry was very glad of this because he felt freer to talk to them about Draco.

"Go ahead ask it something Harry," prodded Dean.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

Seamus laughed. "Oh there are just too many things."

"How about if Draco wants in your pants?"

"Or does he love you?"

"Will he stay true to you once you give him what he wants?"

"Okay, okay what was the first thing?"

"The pants!"

Harry turned bright red, as the pointer went straight to 'yes'.

"Okay, what was next Seamus?" asked Dean taking pity on Harry.

"L.O.V.E." spelled out Seamus.

Harry bit his lip and turned redder as the board said 'yes' again. But he hoped the board was right.

'Let's see if he'll stay true."

Again the board went to 'yes'. Harry sighed, that question made him nervous.

Dean and Seamus asked the board question in whispers, while Harry sat in a daze. It was the first class of Divination he had really enjoyed. When Dean and Seamus got tired of the board, and began to chatter among themselves, Harry asked the board a question in a whisper.

"Does Draco love me as much as I love him?"

The board said 'yes', and Harry just spent the rest of the class playing with Draco's class ring. He could hardly wait for class to end. He wondered if Draco was thinking about him too.

Arithmancy was not a difficult subject for Draco, normally. But this was not a normal day for Draco. He couldn't concentrate. Thankfully, Blaise was a good note taker. Draco tried to just sit back and listen but he kept drifting off into a daze. He finally gave up and wrote "Harry" all over his notes. When he ran out of room, he just played with Harry's Gryffindor class ring.

Draco started to think about the last kiss Harry gave him. And the kiss Harry had given in the Transfiguration classroom, and before that was the kiss outside the Greenhouses. Even the trademark smirk had fallen from his face. Instead Draco was beaming, grinning ear to ear. He was dating Harry Potter.

Now if everyone else in the school, would just leave Harry alone. Harry was shaken this morning; Draco could see it plainly on the Gryffindors face. Draco felt a warm affection for his head of House, for thinking of the repelling potion. He hoped Harry wouldn't have to even use it. Draco wondered how on earth he was going to stop all the gay guys in Hogwarts from trying to steal Harry from him. By now the smile was gone, and a dangerous, angry Draco now sat next to Blaise.

Blaise didn't know what to make of the range of emotions that played across Draco's face during class. At first he was happier than Blaise had ever seen him. Then he looked angrier than Blaise had ever seen him. Blaise wished the class would end, knowing that once Draco was with Harry he'd feel better. It was then that Blaise's mouth dropped open, as he realized Draco was in love with Harry Potter. His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. Before he'd even thought of what he was doing Draco popped one of the new Weasley candies into Blaise's mouth. Draco was so preoccupied in getting to Harry when class ended he had failed to notice that Blaise had turned into a one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater. Luckily Blaise wasn't hungry, but he did start to play a mean tune on his horn.

Of Snogging and Snakes

Draco had made it half way to where he had last seen Harry when he saw the many ice statues in the hallways. Draco stopped in his tracks upon seeing all the statues. He didn't know whether to be livid, enraged or just laugh. He didn't have too long to think about it before he felt a hand grab his own.

"Draco?"

Draco shook his head and looked at Harry.

"Like my garden?" Harry said with such a smirk on his face that Harry with such a Malfoy smirk on his face that Draco began to laugh.

"So what do you want to do before practice?" said Harry with his smirk still in place.

Something in Draco snapped at this question. He could feel lust and possessiveness rise in him. He growled, and hugged Harry hard right in the middle of the hall. Then he tossed Harry over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Harry laughing so hard at Draco the Caveman, he didn't even complain. Students in the halls were pointing and laughing at the antics of the two Seekers. When they entered a new corridor, students parted and laughed, as they jostled through the crowds. When they entered an empty corridor, Draco was played with Harry's ass. This of course, made Harry squirm and Draco chuckle. Draco carried Harry to the Gryffindor Common Room, and set Harry down. He had to hold him to prevent him from falling over, as Harry was still laughing.

"Put your stuff away, and change and I'll wait here," growled Caveman Draco.

Harry growled back inches away from Draco's face and playfully snapped, still laughing ducked into the Common Room.

"Hey, Malfoy, everything okay?" Fred Weasley had just appeared.

"Yeah, lover boy, how goes it?" teased George Weasley; the twins were always traveling in a pack.

"How do you think?" Draco snapped. "No one will leave him alone. He's had guys after him non-stop."

"Hmm, our Seekers have a bit of a problem, don't they George?" asked Fred.

"Seems that way George, Seeker of Seeker being seeked, eh?" George snorted.

"Well, do you have any ideas, or not?" barked Draco.

"No." the twins chorused.

"Fine! Then I will be so possessive that Harry won't know where he ends, and I begin!" said Draco with emphasis.

"Sounds like a Freudian slip," whispered Fred to George, and they tried to suppress their giggles.

Harry came out from the Gryffindor Common Room in stonewashed jeans, green t- shirt and trainers.

"Hi…" said Harry, but he was broken off in his greetings as Caveman Draco had tossed him over his shoulder again.

Harry was smiling and waving, clearly loving the attention lavished on him by Caveman Draco.

The twins looked at each other, shrugged and bent down slightly and waved to Harry on his own level. Harry laughed and waved back, but evidently had stirred too much. Caveman Draco smacked him smartly on the bum. "DRACO!" the twins heard before the Seekers disappeared from view. The twins laughed and went into the Common Room.

A few minutes later Draco and Harry arrived at the Slytherin Common Room. Draco put Harry down, and then had to steady him once again.

"Not that I mind, really. But what's with the caveman routine, Draco?"

Draco smirked wickedly at Harry's analogy. He pointed at Harry's chest and then his own and back again while saying," You-Mine, Me-Yours." Then they both burst out laughing. Then Draco held Harry's face in one hand, and put his arm around his waist.

"Harry, I don't want to loose you. I don't like all these blokes asking you out. I thought if you were in my arms, no one would dare ask you out.'

"Ok, Draco. I understand. So – it had nothing to do with the fact that you got to play with my ass, was it?" said Harry with a smirk.

"Ownership has its benefits, I assure you," and Draco brushed a quick kiss over Harry's lips. Harry was feeling pleasantly warm by all of Draco's attention.

"DAMN IT," Draco bellowed.

Harry was startled and looked down the hall, where a small court of suitors had begun to form.

"It bears breaking rules for this, I think Snape will understand," Draco said and scooped Harry up in his arms, so this time Harry got to wrap his arms around Draco's neck. He nuzzled into Draco's chest and beamed at his blond Slytherin. Draco whispered a password to a picture, and they entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hmm, too sexy by far," purred Draco looking down at Harry in his arms. So he swung Harry over his shoulder, and carried him in this manner into the Common Room.

"DRACO! What are you doing with him in here?" screamed Pansy pointing at Harry draped over Caveman Draco's shoulder.

"Just keeping his fans away, don't worry MOTHER," said Draco impatiently.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle just fell over in fits of laughter.

Draco walked down a hall, stood facing a door and waved his hand while muttering several releasing charms. After he had opened the door, he shut it behind them with his foot and tossed Harry onto his bed. He winked at Harry and started to walk toward a rather large wardrobe.

"Make yourself at home, and I'll just change and be right out," Draco said with an armful of clothes and disappearing behind a dressing screen that was an intricately carved piece of artwork.

Harry propped himself up on the bed and looked around Draco's room with great interest. It was very neat, and filled with beautiful pieces of art, sculptures and pictures of foreign countries. There were several pictures of Draco on the backs of prize- winning horses. There was only one other picture in the room that had a person in it. Harry didn't recognize the older looking man with a cheerful smile. He waved at Harry merrily and Harry waved back.

Harry was just thinking of looking at some art sketchpads, when he spotted a beautiful white albino snake in a corner tank.

"Greetingsssss," said Harry to the snake.

"Are you Harrrrrry?" asked the snake.

Harry nodded, dumbstruck for a moment, wondering how the snake knew he was.

"My massster ssspeaks of you offften."

Harry smiled at this news.

"What isss your nnname?" Harry hissed.

"Jammeesss. But I preffffer Jimmmy."

"Thhhhat is parrrt of myyyy nnname!" Harry hissed in surprise.

"Yessss, hhe named me affffter youuu." Harry blushed.

"He wissshess to be yourrr lifffe mattee. Iss thisss your wisssh?"

"Whhhat issss a lifffe mate?" hissed Harry, who was growing fond

of Jimmy.

Just then Draco came out from behind the screen. He smiled at Draco who had changed into a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, and trainers. Then Jimmy replied to Harry's last question, as Harry was looking at Draco.

"Togethhhher allwayyyssss," Jimmy hissed.

Harry blushed a scarlet red, and he tore his gaze away from Draco and buried his face in Draco's pillows.

"Hmm, talking to my snake Harry?" Draco drawled.

Draco jumped on the bed and began to tickle Harry.

"C'mon Harry tell me what you talked about? What is it that is making you blush so?"

But Harry shook his head, still giggling at the tickle attack, and stuck his tongue out at Draco. But Draco stopped tickling Harry and licked Harry's tongue. Harry could feel a fire grow inside of him, from head to toe. Draco slowly pressed down on top of Harry, and began to kiss him softly. Harry moaned deep in his throat and flipped Draco over onto his back. Draco secretly loved the loss of control and wrapped his arms and legs around the Gryffindor. The insecurity he'd felt about losing Harry vanished as Harry rained soft kissed upon him.

Jimmy watched the proceedings with amusement. He knew this would make his Master, Draco, very happy. This could work out quite well for Jimmy as well. Since Harry was a Parselmouth, he could tell his Master of his needs and desires. James continued to watch the Seekers softly kissing, and hoped they would mate soon. Suddenly he smelled someone coming, he flicked out his tongue again, Blaise was coming. He hissed an alarm to Harry.

"Blaissse isss coming."

Harry groaned and broke off his attack of kisses on the Slytherin. He rolled off Draco, and sat up.

"Jimmy says Blaise is coming."

Draco looked confused at Harry, 'who was Jimmy?' he clearly said with his look. Harry smirked and pointed to James who waved his tail at his Master. They tried to make themselves presentable before Blaise knocked on the door.

"Draco, doesn't Harry have Quidditch practice?" came the voice of Blaise.

Draco and Harry stood and hugged, and walked hand-in-hand out the door. They paused to wave goodbye at the albino snake.

"Sssssshhhhittt," said Jimmy as they left.

Then they closed the door, and thanked Blaise before they left the Common Room.

Draco walked Harry out to the Quidditch pitch. They didn't talk at all, just smiled at each other often. When they reached the outskirts of the pitch, Draco gave Harry a hug goodbye and promised to pick him up when it was over. Harry watched him go with a dazed look on his face.

"C'mon Harry,' said Fred grabbing him by an arm.

"Poor lovesick little Seeker, eh Fred?" said George grabbing the other arm.

When they were done walking Harry over to his broom, they noticed that Harry was still looking in the direction of where Draco had been.

"OI, HARRY!" bellowed the twins.

Harry shook his head to clear it from Draco land, nodded at them and jumped on his broom.

The Pickup

Harry really enjoyed practice, and excelled Ron's expectations as he caught the snitch over and over in record times. Ron was really pleased at the end of practice. He was so happy, that he didn't even mind when Draco showed up to walk Harry back to the school.

The two nodded at each other as Harry put his broom away.

"He was in really fine form today. You might wind up wishing you hadn't gotten him to join the team again," Ron said happily.

"It wouldn't have been worth playing with out him," Draco replied.

"You mean that, don' t you Malfoy?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes, it was why I started all those letters in the first place, Weasley."

"What do you mean, in the 'first place'?"

"Then your brothers had a little talk with me. They are rather good at that aren't they?" Draco smirked at Ron, who blushed.

"What did they say?" Ron asked curiously.

"They made me realize how I felt about Harry, and that I wanted to write those letters to tell him how I feel." Draco said smiling at the now returning Harry.

"And how do you feel, Malfoy?"

"I love him." Draco said holding out a hand to Harry.

But Harry had started to laugh. Draco was so busy looking at Harry he hadn't noticed that Ron was out cold. Draco smiled broadly and shoved some of the new Weasley candies into Ron's mouth.

They watched and laughed as Ron turned into a flying snail with pink wings and mouse ears.

Then the two turned to head into the school.

"So how was your last class Harry?"

Harry turned bright red, remembering the Spirit board. Draco saw the blush, and took it the wrong way.

"So help me, if someone else tried to ask you out…" Draco ground out between gritted teeth.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. I sat with Dean and Seamus the whole time. I swear."

"Oh, ok." Draco willed himself to calm down, he smiled and took Harry's hand and continued to walk.

"So what happened in class, that is making you blush? Did Dean and Seamus start talking about their love life?" Draco teased.

"No, they did that earlier. They actually wondered if we'd like to double date with them sometime."

Draco choked.

"Tell them 'no'." Draco said in a tone that brokered no discussion.

Harry opened his mouth, and then shut it again. He didn't want to push the issue.

"So, you are avoiding my question, like it is a Bludger. What am I going to have to do to get you to answer? Or should I just go ask Dean and Seamus? Or don't you trust me?"

"Oh, it's not that. I trust you. It is just kind of embarrassing."

"What did you work on in that class Harry?"

"Um, well we worked with Spirit Boards."

"What did you ask it Harry?"

Harry turned red again, and tried to look away. Draco stopped and pulled Harry into his arms. With one hand he lifted Harry's face so he was looking Draco in the eyes.

"Was it about me?"

Harry nodded. Draco kissed him softly. Then he rested his head on Harry's forehead.

"I'm not letting this go you might as well tell me."

"Blimey, anybody ever tell you how stubborn you are?"

Draco chuckled. But he held Harry tighter.

"Hmm, I could kiss it out of you, but it would make a scene."

"If that is a threat it is so not working."

"Ok, well I guess you don't trust me." Draco pouted.

"Geez, just when I thought you couldn't be any sexier!" Harry whined.

"Tell me or else."

"Or else what?"

"THIS!"

Draco began to tickle Harry who was squirming desperately to get out of his grasp. He finally relented to tell Draco.

"You are a brat, Malfoy."

"A brat you are dating, Potter."

"Fine, Dean and Seamus came up with the questions, except for one at the end."

"Ok, so what were the questions?"

"If you wanted in my pants, if you loved me and would you stay true to me once you got what you wanted."

"Sounds like those two."

"Yeah, that was all their idea."

"But what did you ask?"

"Don't you want to know what the board said?"

"I thought it said 'yes' since they are all true."

Harry turned bright red and ducked his head into Draco's chest. He snuggled in to his spot, and braced himself for the next question.

"And what did you ask it?" Draco whispered as he nuzzled Harry's head.

"If you loved me as much as I love you," Harry whispered softly into Draco's chest.

Draco felt his chest tighten, his heart melt and tears well up in his eyes.

"If that bloody board didn't say yes, I will personally burn it." Draco

whispered.

"I love you too Draco."


End file.
